Jeff the Killer
' Jeff the Killer '''is a creepypasta character first appearing on 4chan's /v/ forum among other theorized origins. He is a normal boy who was bullied to the point where he lost his mind, and murdered his family. He battled Jack the Ripperand is slated to go against Jason Voorhees, by MadnessAbe. PsyInsti's Bio (Vs. Jack the Ripper) '''First Appearance: Jeff the Killer Creepypasta (2008) Age: ~16 Height: 5'8 Weight: 150 lbs Occupation: Fugitive Murderer' Dan:' Jeff the Killer is one of the most famous creepypasta killers in history, even though he’s just a kid.' Lacie: Once, he was a normal bullied kid. However, bullying escalated as it does, and one day Jeff was attacked and his face was scarred with fire, or something. Stories change. Dan: His parents not understanding his new urge to kill, Jeff struck it out on his own… Lacie: After killing both his tormentors and family. Dan: Jeff is absolutely insane; his mind and body were both scarred, and he has no compassion or mercy at all. In fact, this insanity has given him superhuman strength. Lacie: He can easily overpower grown men, and he’s a very good fighter. He outmatched fitter bullies, even before he was scarred. SKILLS AND ABILITIES: General insanity -Obsessed with killing anyone who displeases him Superhuman Combat Ability -Unlocked an inner 'demon', a mental state that enhances focus and strength -After his scarring, the 'demon' overtook his psyche -In combat, moves and breaks body parts lightning fast to inflict as much pain as possible Superhuman Strength -Part of his 'demon psyche' -Once punched through a man's ribcage and obliterated his heart in one punch Dan: Even better, he’s armed and dangerous. Taking a knife from his kitchen, it is a deadly blade capable of cutting through celery just as well as his foes. Though, it is just a knife. Not too much to work with, there. KNIFE: ''' '''Normal kitchen knife Steel blade and plastic handle Not trained with it, just an improvised weapon Lacie: He physically outmatched many foes, managed to kill anyone who annoyed him, and has a legacy across the creepypasta world. Somehow, his superhuman strength and insanity put him on par with supernatural beings. Dan: Granted, they are of.. questionable canonicity. Sure, he has fought the Slender Man on various occasions, but I can write a story where Jeff kicks the Hulk's ass. No dice. FEATS: Defeated a group of bullies solo Survived being lit on fire with alcohol and bleach Tracks down those who try to find him Even held his own against several other Creepypasta monsters -Slender Man (On more than one occasion) -Jane the Killer *Basically, his 'good' archenemy Dan: But, fortunately, he has some ''weaknesses. Gary Stu he may be, but Jeff could be outmatched by rational fighters who aren't scared of him. Jeff is basically a psychopath with a knife, and that doesn't mean he can go kill Batman. Cut the nonsense, and he isn't too hard to kill. '''WEAKNESSES:' Doesn’t think rationally Only weapon is a knife No way to surpass human limits Zero formal combat training, or any combat training beyond 'stab' Lacie: Creepypasta’s aren’t meant to be beaten, Dan. Just go to sleep, and you’ll be fine… (Jeff: "What's wrong mommy? Aren't I beautiful?”) Death Battle Victories (HEAVY SPOILERS) Vs. Jack the Ripper - Win 1W/0L